Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-213.158.217.81-20130815173216
Kontynuacja Samotnej tekst napisałam w notatniku i skopiowałam dlatego przepraszam za to jak to będzie wyglądało (brak akapitów, enterów i innych rzeczy) Leżę znudzona na kanapie głową do dołu, nogi wystają za oparcie, ręce położyłam na brzuchu, okulary zsunęły się na dół, no tak, grawitacja. Patrzę w dal beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Nie mam motywacji aby cokolwiek robić. Chyba dopada mnie chandra, w sumie nie dziwie się, bo popadłam w rutynę, codziennie to samo. Pobudka, narzekanie na osobę, która wymyśliła budzik, prysznic,śniadanie, szkoła, dom, obiad, odrabianie lekcji, kolacja, gapienie się w telewizję, przed pójściem spać na internet i potem zaczynanie wszystkiego od nowa. Zauważyłam zbliżające się nogi mamy, podniosłam wzrok wyżej i zobaczyłam jej przepraszającą minę, już wiem jak będzie przebiegała nasza rozmowa. - Lena - Jak dawno nie słyszałam swojego imienia. Każdy nawet nauczyciele mówią do mnie Enka albo Ena - Przed chwilą dostałam telefon od swojej sekretarki, że za dwa dni będę musiała jechać w delegację, która miała się odbyć za jakieś dwa tygodnie. Nie mogę zabrać ciebie ze sobą bo - dobrze znam ciąg dalszy i dokończyłam za mamę- mam szkołę i co ja tam będę robiła. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie przepraszająco. I poszła w stronę kuchni. Mama i jej firma, którą założyła miesiąc po naszej przeprowadzce. Nie sądziłam, że stanie się jedną z najlepszych firm w mieście, no cóż wszystko może się zdarzyć. Tato za granicą, wraca do nas raz w miesiącu i zostaje na tydzień. Wyjechał jakieś trzy dni temu. A więc za dwa wyjeżdża, chata wolna i zrobię imprezę ale jaki jest dzień dzisiaj? Kojarzę już, wtorek w czwartek już jej nie będzie. No to biba odbędzie się w sobotę. I już jestem podeksctytowana na samą myśl o niej. Wstałam z kanapy z małymi trudnościami i z mroczkami przed oczami poszłam do swojego pokoju na górze. Spojrzałam na zegarek, który wskazywał dwudziestą pierwszą, przeniosłam wzrok na laptopa przejrzę komixxy, demotywatory i może inne stronki. Jak już skończyłam zalogowałam się na fejsa, po jakimś czasie zaczeły zamykać mi się oczy i musiałam pójść już spać. Obudziło mnie dzwonienie budzika, wstałam z wielkim ociąganiem i poszłam pod prysznic. Szampon do włosów zaczyna się kończyć, kupię go w piątek wieczorem razem z piwem i prowiantem na imprę. Skończyłam się myć i zaczęłam się zawijać szorstkim ręcznikiem. Ponoć takie są lepsze, ale ja wolę miękkie. Wróciłam do pokoju i ubrałam się w niebieskie rurki, luźną, czarną koszulę z nietoperzowym krojem, na stopy nałożyłam czarne trampki i zawróciłam do łazienki wysuszyć włosy. Znowu byłam w pokoju, zauważyłam niebieski kapelusz, który doskonale dopełniał się do mojego dzisiejszego stroju bez najmiejszego wahania nałożyłam go i spojrzałam w lustro. Ucieszyłam się, bo dawno nie byłam w tak idealnie dopasowanym stroju. Oczy mam niebieskie jak u alaskana i czarne oprawki okularów tylko włosy mogłyby być czarne lub niebieskie ale nie stety sa brązowe i mogłyby być trochę dłuższe bo sięgają mi do połowy łokcia, no nic przeżyję. Spakowałam książki i zeszłam na dół do kuchni zrobić sobie jakieś płatki na śniadanie. Mama już w pracy wróci pewnie po południu. Zjadłam i cała w skowronkach poszłam do Amorisa. Pierwszą osobą jaką spotkałam był Kastiel o dziwo był w humorze bez wahania podeszłam do niego. - Siema w sobotę robię imprezę. Jesteś zaproszony. - Siema Enka co za zaszczyt mnie spotkał, jestem zaproszony na twoją imprezę. Będzie jakieś piwo? - Zapytał zaciekawiony. - Co to za melanżyk bez piwa -Odparłam z uśmiechem. - Racja. Tylko nie wiem czy ci sprzedadzą. - Niby czemu? - Bo nie masz osiemnastu lat i nie wyglądasz na pełnoletnią. - To na ile wyglądam?-zapytałam zaciekawiona. Popatrzył na mnie uważnie i po jakimś czasie odparł - Na szesnaście-siedemnaście. - Nie znasz moich sposobów - odparłam i uśmiechnełam się tajemniczo. - Z chęcią bym to zobaczył. O której się zaczyna? - O dwudziestej pierwszej jak chcesz to zaproś swoich znajomych. Dobra lecę zaprosić innych - Odparłam i poszłam do klubu ogrodników zaprosić Violettę. Siedzi na ławce i rysuje coś w teczce, z którą nigdy się nie roztaje. Zagadałam do niej. - Cześć Violetta. - O cześć Enka. - W sobotę robię imprezę zaczyna się o dwudziestej pierwszej. Chcę widzieć cię na niej. - No nie wiem. - Violetto nie bądź taka nieśmiała - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej pokrzepiająco. - Dobrze będę na niej w każdym bądź razie postaram się - Także się do mnie uśmiechnęła. Z tej radośći uścisnełam. - Do zobaczenia idę powiadomić innych. - Pa. Zapraszanie każdego pokolei będzie męczące, już wiem, myślałam że zapaliła się nade mną żarówka, powiadomię Peggy a znając ją pewnie cała szkoła będzie wiedziała o tej imprezie. Na korytarzu spotkałam Rozalię. - Jak idealnie dopasowałaś strój nawet oczy się zgadzają-powiedziała na powitanie. - Wiem też się cieszę z tego powodu. Słuchaj w sobotę urządzam imprezę i jesteś zaproszona. - Pewnie, że będę. Nie odpuszczę ci i jutro musimy się wybrać na zakupy, żeby kupić coś na imprezę. - Nie musisz długo mnie namiawiać bo przyda mi się coś nowego. - No to postanowione jutro o siedemnastej w parku. - Postanowione. Jak chcesz to zaproś Leo i innych znajomych ja muszę lecieć i zaprosić innych. Muszę jak najszybciej zaprosić Peggy. Poszukam ją w sali A. Co za szczęście w klasie oprócz Peggy była Irys, Kim i Melania - Cześć dziewczyny w sobotę robię imprezę o dwudziestej pierwszej naturalnie wszystkie jesteście zaproszone. - Nie martw się mała będę napewno-powiedziała Kim. - Muszę być, to będzie artykuł na pierwszej stronie gazetki-ucieszyła się Peggy. - Myślę, że znajdę czas i będę na niej - odparła mi Melania. - Na pewno zobaczysz mnie na niej i przy okazji ładnie dziś wyglądasz- zapewniła i pochwaliła mój strój Irys. - Dziękuję Irys. Zaproście innych znajomych jeśli mogłybyście, ja musze teraz znaleźć chłopaków i ich powiadomić. Pa - Masz to jak w banku- rzuciła w moim kierunku Peggy. - Oby to nie Amber Gold- odparłam z wielkim uśmiechem. Chyba nigdy nie byłam w tak świetnym humorze co jest dziwne, bo jestem w szkole. Dobra znając Nataniela pewnie będzie w pokoju gospodarzy, po czym skierowałam swoje kroki do pokoju i zajrzałam. - A jak wiedziałam że tu będziesz-powiedziałam wesoła do niego. Uśmiechnął się. - Chyba nigdy nie widziałem ciebie w tak świetnym humorze. - Zważając na to, że jesteśmy w szkole to w pełni się z tobą zgadzam. W sobotę urządzam imprezę chcę zobaczyć ciebie na niej. Rozpocznie się ona o dwudziestej pierwszej. - Zobaczę czy się wyrobię. - Masz jakieś plany? - No jadę do babci z całą rodziną i o dwudziestej będziemy wracać. - Daleko ona mieszka? - Nawet. - Dobra ja lecę. - Cześć. Został jeszcze Armin, Alexy, Kentin i Lysander. Zobaczę może są w sali B. W sali są tylko bliźniaki. Z wielką wesołością podeszłam do nich. Armin spojrzał na mnie przestraszony. - Jezu co się stało z Enką? - Podmienili cię kosmici? - spytał podejrzliwie Alexy - Nawet gdyby to ci i tak nie powie no bo jaki szanowany się kosmita zdradzi swoją obecność, weź się zastanów Alexy - mówił Armin pukając się jednocześnie w czoło. Zaczełam się z nich śmiać. - Przestańcie już bo nie mogę wytrzymać- mówiłam w przerwach między śmiechem. - Zwracam honor, podmienili ją kosmici - powiedział Armin po czym wskoczył Alexowi w ramiona jak Scooby dla Kudłatego jak się bał. Alexy pobiegł tak z bratem w ramionach na koniec klasy. Nie mogłam już stać na nogach musiałam usiąść i trzymać się za brzuch i jednocześnie ocierać oczy z łez bo nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam płakać. Za jakieś dwie minuty słyszę Alexego. Z zaciekawieniem zaczęłam im się przyglądać. - Złaź, przytyłeś. - Nie ja się jej boje. - Nie dajesz mi innego wyboru - najnormalniej w świecie puścił go i Armin runął w dół. - Ała w domu ci się odwdzięczę jeszcze zobaczysz - zabrzmiało groźnie. Nie wytrzymaliśmy i zaczeliśmy się śmiać do rozpuku. Trwało to dobre pięć minut i powiedziałam do nich. - W sobotę o dwudziestej pierwszej jest impreza u mnie i idziecie na nią. - Oki namówiłaś mnie- powiedzieli jednocześnie przez co znowu się śmialiśmy. - Eh, niestety muszę już lecieć ,a zapomniałabym zaproście innych, jeśli możecie oczywiście. - Spoko-zapewnił mnie Armin. Wyszłam z sali i odrazu spotkałam Kentina. - O Ena hej co słychać? - Hej przed chwilą miałam niezłą bekę z bliźniakami. W sobotę robię imprezę i masz na niej być bo jak nie to zobaczysz-zagroziłam mu z uśmiechem. - Jak się uśmiechasz to nie jesteś groźna. - No wiem ale masz być. - O której się zaczyna? - Dwudziesta pierwsza. - Dobra to będę. - Fajnie muszę lecieć. - Do zobaczyska. Został tylko Lysander czy inni przyjdą miałam gdzieś ważne, żeby oni przyszli. Gdybym była Lysandrem o gdzie bym poszła? Spróbuję na klatce. Jestem coraz lepsza od razu go spotkałam siedział na schodach i coś pisał w notatniku. - Cześć sorki jeśli ci przerywam ale w sobo... - Poczekaj chwile bo się zaraz zgubię- wciął się nie podnosząc głowy, napisał kilka słów i spojrzał na mnie - Już skończyłem, możesz dokończyć? - Spoko. W sobotę robię imprezkę będziesz? - Jasne, o której przyjść? - O dwudziestej pierwszej. I mógłbyś zaprosić innych znajomych? - Nie ma problemu. - Dzięki muszę lecieć. Super wszyscy się zgodzili. Spojrzałam na zegarek za pięć minut mam lekcje. Idę w kierunku swojej szafki zostawić inne książki, gdy natykam się na Amber. No fajnie czego ona znowu chce? - Słyszałam, że w sobotę robisz imprezę. Szybko się rozeszła wieść o moim melanżyku. - No i? - Czekam na zaproszenie. - Nie doczekasz się bo nie jesteś zaproszona. Zostawiłam ją i kontyuowałam swoją wędrówkę do szafki na przy sali A. Schowałam książki i jak tylko skończyłam rozbrzmiał dzwonek obwieszczający koniec przerwy. Pierwszą mam fizę, udałam się do sali B. Cały czas próbowałam się skupić, ale moje myśli bezwiednie wędrowały w stronę nadchodzącej imprezy. O cholera o dwudziestej drugiej zaczyna się cisza nocna, będę musiała powiadomić sąsiadów o melanżu. Ale będzie przypał gdy zjawi się policja, w sumie kto wie może urządzę taką bibę jak LMFO w teledysku Sorry for party rocking*. Wracaj na ziemię i nudną fizę. Spojrzałam na zegarek wiszący nad drzwiami zostało jeszcze piętnaście minut. O ja biedna, nieszczęśliwa nauczyciel wywołał mnie do tablicy. Nic nie umiem z tego tematu. Idę jak na ścięcie, powolnym krokiem, aby lekcja zeszła szybciej. Stoję przy niej i gapię się na zadania moich poprzedników i czuję się jakby to była lekcja chińskiego. Przyznaję się bez bicia, że nie wiem jak rozwiązać zadanie. Belfer pokręcił głową i odesłał mnie do ławki. Rzuciłam wzrokiem na zegarek, jeszcze dziesięć minut. Z nudów przetarłam okulary, wziełam je pod światło, chyba pogorszyłam sprawę bo zostały smugi. Powtórzyłam czynności, no już lepiej. Usłyszłam dzwonek i wszyscy jak na zawołanie w ciągu pół minuty ulotnili się z klasy nie pozwalając zadać pracy domowej. Uśmiechnęłam mimo woli stary trik, który nadal działa. Na korytarzu ponownie spotkałam Rozalię i byłyśmy już nie rozłączne do końca lekcji. Na dziedzińcu pożegnałyśmy i każde poszłyśmy w inną stronę. Weszłam do domu od progu krzyknęłam - Ma? Jesteś?. Odpowiedziała mi cisza, postanowiłam poszukać jej. Salon nie ma, kuchnia brak, jej gabinet ani widu ani słychu, poszam do jej sypialni na górze, jest pakuje się. - Cześć kochanie, jak w szkole? - Cześć normalnie, pakujesz się na jutro? - Tak, wieczorem będę musiała już ruszać w drogę. Zostawiam ci kartę, na której masz 3 tysiące jak byś chciała urądzić imprezę. - Skąd wiedziałaś?-zapytałam zaskoczona - Nie masz już trzynastu lat. A po za tym widzę jak się nudzisz. - Dobra jesteś. Nie narozrabiam-uśmiechnęłam się - No ja myślę. - To co gdzie dzisiaj idziemy? Zawsze jak gdzieś wyjeżdżach to spędzamy ze sobą cały wieczór. - Myślałam nad kinem. - Na jaki film? - Nie wiem coś się wybierze. - Oki ja jestem już gotowa a ty? - Jak skończę to pójdziemy. - Dobra poczekam w salonie. Zeszłam na dół, rozwaliłam się na kanapie, włączyłam telewizję i przełączyłam na MTV Rock. Muszę omówić szczegóły zakupów z Rozą. hej, o której idziemy jutro na zakupy? odpowiedziała mi po dwuch minutach a kiedy kończysz lekcje? o 14 naskrobałam szybko to o 14.30 spotkamy się w parku ok? mi pasuje ;) do jutra za jakieś dziesięć minut i zeszła mama. - To co idziemy? - trzymała już kluczyki od samochodu. - Idziemy - wstałam z kanapy i poszłam za mamą do drzwi. Zamknęłam dom na klucz i wsiadłam do samochodu. - Po flimie możemy pochodzić po centrum. - Jutro idę z Rozalią na zakupy nie chciałabym popsuć sobie niespodzianki. - Szkoda, to może na pizze? - powiedziała to poczym poczułam jak zrobiłam się głodna. - Możemy - od razu włączyłam radio nie wyobrażam sobie jazdy bez muzyki. Piętnaście minut później byłyśmy u celu. Mama zaparkowała i udaliśmy się do środka. - Jaki film będziemy oglądać? - Wolverin? - To idę kupić bilety, chcesz popcorn? - Nie, bo potem nie zmieszczę pizzy - mam kupiła już bilety i poszłyśmy oglądać. Ogólnie film był fajny. - I co o nim sądzisz? - Podobał mi się. - Masz pomysł gdzie możemy zjeść dobrą pizze? - U grubego benka. - Gdzie to jest? - Dwie ulice dalej, nie ma sensu jechać samochodem, przejdziemy się. - Dobra, prowadź. - A kiedy dostanę samochód, bo prawo jazdy już mam. - Nie wiem może za miesiąc kupimy a jaki chcesz? - Garbusa. - Ale to małe. - Wiem, to tutaj - wskazałam na szyld pizzeri. - Co zamawiamy? - Mam ochotę na Hawajską a ty? - Nie wiem ale chyba wezmę pieczarkową. - To daj mi kasę ja zamówię a ty zajmiesz stolik. - Masz - wręczyła mi stuzłotowy banknot i podeszła do wolnego stolika. Stanęłam w niewielkiej kolejce, która szybko się przesuwała, nadeszła moja kolej. Obsługiwał mnie młody chłopak, któremu uśmiech nie zchodził z twarzy. - Dzień Dobry poproszę jedną Hawajską i jedną Pieczarkową do tego dwie cole. - Pizze mają być małe, średnie czy duże? - Średnie - odparłam z namysłem - A cole? - Też. - Dobrze, poproszę czterdzieści złoty. - Proszę - podałam mu stuzłotowy baknot. Wydał mi resztę i podał dwie cole. Poszłam do stolika podałam mamie picie i resztę. Wzięła wdech i chciała coś powiedzieć ale przerwał jej dzwonek własnego telefonu. - Przepraszam, muszę odebrać, to z pracy - rzuciła i odebrała telefon. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na jej rozmowę, tylko zaczęłam się przyglądać innym ludziom w pizzeri. Usłyszałam znajomy głos, tylko nie wiedziełam jeszcze do kogo należy. - Siema co słychać? - Chyba się zakochałem - ten głos rozpoznaje, należy do tego chłopaka, który mnie obsługiwał. - Ty się zakochujesz w każdej dziewczynie, która to tym razem? - Ta w kapeluszu - dyskretnie rozejrzałam się po lokalu i dopiero teraz skumałam, że o mnie chodzi, żeby nie poznali, iż im się przysłuchuje to nalałam sobie coli do szklanki. - Baranie, to moja koleżanka ze szkoły, Ena możesz przyjść? - teraz poznałam, to Kastiel. Odwróciłam się zaskoczona. - Kastiel? - Nie duch święty - mruknął poirytowany - Chodź tu. - Idę - podeszłam do niego - Co jest? - Chciałbym cię przedstawić mojemu kumplowi. - Jako? - Jako koleżankę ze szkoły, a co myślałaś? - zapytał i uśmiechną się zawiadzko. - Znajoma z osiedla na przykład, niby co sobie wyobrażałeś? - Że za moją dziewczynę. - Ha ha ha chciałbyś. U Kastiel dowcip ci się wyostrzył - zaśmiałam się, opierając o ladę. - Pff chyba ty, ja nie ale on tak - i wskazał na chłopaka za ladą, który miał ochotę zabić go wzrokiem. - Nie za szybko trochę? Nie byliśmy na żadnej randce nawet nie wiem jak się nazywasz - powiedziałam do chłopaka uśmiechając się. Kastiel miał otwarte oczy do granic możliwości - zaraz ci oczy wypadną - rzuciłam do Kastiela. Otrząsnął się, ale nadal był zdziwiony. - Jestem Thomas - przedstawił mi się - Lena ale wolę gdy mówią do mnie Ena albo Enka - przyjżałam się chłopakowi, ma zielone oczy, czarne włosy, pełne usta jak ja. Jest całkiem przystojny. - Miło mi - kątem oka zauważyłam, że przynieśli już pizze. - Przepraszam ale przynieśli już pizze i idę ją zjeść - i szłam powoli do stolika. - Czekaj, pomogę ci - powiedział Kastiel. - Jak tam sobie chcesz - odpowiedziałam mu - Cześć Thomas. - Do zobaczenia, smaczego- pożegnał się. - Dzięki. - Ma fatalny gust jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny - powiedział do mnie Kastiel w drodze do stolika. - Ale zaraz dostaniesz - obruszyłam się. Wybychnął śmiechem. Usiadł koło mnie i przedstawiłam go mamie. - Mamo to jest Kastiel. - Miło mi - odpowiedziała i zaczęła jeść pizze. - Dzielimy się na pół - powiedziałam do niego. - Jeśli ci starczy - uśmiechnął się do mnie - Grozisz mi? - też się uśmiechnełam. Zjadłam jeden kawałek swojej pizzy i popiłam colą, chciałam ją odłożyć ale Kastiel był szybszy, zabrał mi ją z ręki i zaczął pić - Zostaw mi trochę. - No dobra - powiedział obrażonym tonem i postawił ją na stolik. Razem z Kastielem skończyliśmy jeść i nadal byliśmy głodni. - Już więcej nie zmieszczę - oznajmiła nam mama - chce ktoś ostatni kawałek? Nie obśliniony - Ja chcę - odpowiedzieliśmy razem. - A więc wojna - rzuciłam do niego. - Wojna - zgodził się. Pierwsza chwiciłam pizzę i już miałam ją jeść, ale Kastiel rzucił się z zębami na nią. I w taki sposób nie miałam 3/4 kawałka, żeby nie ryzykować, że zje mi resztę sama ją dończyłam. - Myślałam, że odgryziesz mi palce - powiedziałam do niego jak skończyłam. - Następnym razem możesz nie mieć tyle szczęścia. - To będzie następny raz? - Zobaczymy. - Wybaczcie ale za pół godziny będę musiała już jechać - powiedziała smutnym głosem mama. - Kastiel będę, leciała miło było, do zobaczenia jutro w szkole. - Do jutra. Wyszłam z pizzeri razem z mamą i poszliśmy do samochodu. Po drodze mama nie wytrzymała i powiedziała: - Wyglądaliście jak para. - Co? Wcale nie. - Tak. Westchnęłam i nie rozmawialiśmy już przez całą drogę. W domu mama wzięła walizkę i pożegnałyśmy się. * Nie wiem czy dobrze napisałam -------- Wszystko jest dedykowane dla Paulinkawi